


Bound by Yellow

by romaneedsatoma



Series: World on Your Wrist [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Soulmate AU, no parvill sorry, soulmate on wrist au, they made their own instead, what if some people didn't have soulmates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the ages of twelve and fourteen, names appear on children's wrist, indicating their soulmate(s). However, some are born with no romantic love in their hearts, and never have the red name appear. Will and Alex decide to make their own marks, in the color of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm intending on posting more of this AU. This was originally angsty and intended to be a long story, but it ended up being a pretty cute one-shot. These two are my BrOTP. I promise, romance is a very heavy premise in my version of this AU, these two just ended up not being romantic.  
> Sorry if indents are weird, my phone doesn't have tab and Drive doesn't like cooperating with the intended fixes.

"Hey Strife?"  
"Yeah Parv?"  
"Why do you think we don't have soulmates?" Will glanced at his black haired friend. The sixteen year old was laying on his back, legs up the wall while his head dangled over the edge of Will's bed. The blond teen scratched his temple, sitting next to Parv and kicking at his head teasingly.  
"I guess we just aren't cut out for romance. And we’re socially awkward." He offered, thinking of his inability to talk to people in general.  
"I'm so good at talking though! Maxed out the hardest Social Link, which is you, by the way." Parv grinned at him, licking Will's foot when he prodded him again.  
"Ew! Did you just lick my foot?!" The blond jumped back, and the musician giggled. "Anyways, I guess you're right, I'm the quiet one. I don't know Parv, I'm no good with philosophy."  
"Maybe we should make our own wrist marks." Alex flipped over and stood up, moving to search through Will's desk.  
"Our own? What would we write?"  
"Each other's names, because we are best friends and forever alone." He finally found a yellow highlighter and sat next to Will. Grabbing his arm, he wrote his name in loopy cursive letters. Against the pale skin, it was hardly noticeable.  
Will sighed, and returned the favor. He marked Parv in neat, rounded letters.  
"Why yellow? It's hardly visible!"  
"Yellow is the color of friendship and happiness, and we're friends that make each other happy!" Will couldn't help but smile fondly, and the two renewed their wrists in a darker yellow next time.  
\---  
On Parv’s seventeenth birthday, he had a thoughtful look in his eyes as Will’s now rapidfire handwriting scratched his right wrist. He moved to write his own loopy name, adding a grinning smiley at the end.  
“How is your handwriting so pretty? You don’t even have like, nice letters in your name and it looks like freaking cursive!”  
“Hey! Are you insulting my name?”  
“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Now, have a present, birthday boy.” The blond gave him a nicely wrapped box, and inside was a picture frame with a photo from their school trip to Japan.  
Parv and Will were standing on the edge of a river filled with cherry blossoms. Parv, on the left, was wearing a Free! shirt, and Will was holding a sign saying ‘Rin’s Dream.’ The photo was endearingly embarrassing, and the black haired teen laughed.  
“You saved this? Oh my god. We were such weeaboos.”  
“Were? You still are?”  
“Hey! No making fun on my birthday!” Parv pushed at Will, and almost forgot about their yellow painted wrists.  
\---  
"Come on Strifey! I won't force you to, but it's my eighteenth birthday and I want to get a tattoo!" Alex tugged on Will's arm, dragging him to the admittedly inviting parlor. The night air was nippy, and the blond gave in just to warm himself.  
"What are you going to get? A music note?" The black haired teen had been tossing around ideas since he turned seventeen, and he predominantly decided on something music related.  
"Well, uh. Are you tired of redrawing your name every day?" Will blinked in surprise when he saw Parv's red cheeks. Parv never blushed.  
"I- I guess. But if you're getting yours tattooed, then I will too."  
"Really? Come on them! We have to get pictures real quick for reference!" They quickly took pictures on Parv's phone, then ducked into the building.  
It was neat and clean, nothing like the shops on TV. A person looks up from the front desk, and asks for ID before anything.  
"I haven't gotten my renewed yet, but check my birthday and I'm eighteen now!" Parv cheerfully handed both cards over, and after checking the employee took them into the studio area.  
The three artists looked up, and got to work swiftly, deciding jobs and testing for alcohol- the two had decided not to get drunk on a school night thankfully- and starting the wrist marks after triple checking.  
Will asked for a couple breaks, during which he cursed Parv and praised the artist for mimicking his friend's surprisingly neat handwriting. Alex took less, but stopped occasionally to stretch and fidget until Will forced him into his chair. Eventually, they were finished, and they admired the golden writing as they went home in the chilly night.  
The blond silently wondered how he was convinced to permanently bear his biggest annoyance’s name, but when Parv starts excitedly rambling about proper care, he found himself unable to mind.


End file.
